


ASMR

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ASMR, ASMR AU, FFXV AU, M/M, Modern AU, mostly just centered around them two, tons of minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: Ignis Scientia is an erotic ASMR YouTuber that Gladiolus Amicitia is a fan of; the tingles of his whispers always traveling straight between Gladiolus' legs. After months of listening and chatting online, the pair finally get a chance to meet at an erotic convention held in the city of Insomnia; their encounters quickly turning to be more than just friendly.





	ASMR

**Author's Note:**

> this barely counts as pwp but here we are. asmr is wild.  
> if you'd like to know more about my writing, visit my tumblr; yeolberrie!

_New Upload From ScientiASMR_

Gladiolus Amicitia would always drop everything to slide the YouTube app open on his phone when the screen read those four words. From whispering and conversation to chewing and slurping, the subculture surrounding the autonomous sensory median response was one Gladiolus became rather fond of. One male ASMRtist, as they were called, grew on him almost immediately.

"Hello, darling," the male's posh accent would always greet in a whisper, "It's me; Ignis."

Ignis Scientia. Just the image of him on Gladiolus' phone screen was enough to make his heart leap. The text below Ignis' image described a type of video that Gladiolus would be embarrassed to find watching; _ASMR Boyfriend Roleplay (18+)_. As if just becoming aware of his surroundings, amber eyes raised to look away from his phone.

Yup, still in his cubicle. Still blending in with the hustle and bustle all around him, co-workers too focused on finishing their work and getting home as soon as possible to notice Gladiolus popping in his earphones and darting his gaze between his computer monitor and whatever now laid on his desk.

Ignis leaned to his left, lips hovering above the silver material of his microphone. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing toned muscle under the material. The dim lighting kissed Ignis' skin as he whispered, "Did you just finish work, dear?"

Gladiolus let out a dreamy sigh as his scalp tingled from the intimacy of the whispers. Goosebumps began to form on his left arm as Ignis continued, "Another stressful day, no doubt. Care if I help you..." Ignis switched sides, as did Gladiolus' chills, "unwind?"

The anticipation added to Gladiolus' experience. He unconsciously let out another sigh, shifting his lips ever so slightly in his desk chair to offset the upcoming discomfort in his slacks.

"Close your eyes for me, dearest," the way Ignis said the pet name made Gladiolus take in a sharp breath. On cue, the video faded to black, and Gladiolus flipped his phone face-down. A soft "Come here..." from Ignis was enough for his pants to start tightening, his soft kisses to his microphone heightening Gladiolus' arousal.

Every syllable sent shivers across Gladiolus' body when Ignis whispered, "Take those pants off for me, dearest."

It took everything Gladiolus had to not let out a sexually frustrated growl. He swallowed it when it threatened to bubble up and forced himself to exit out of the video. The spreadsheets on his computer screen were quickly disregarded, a social media site opened in its place. Gladiolus accessed his instant messages, and just seeing the name _Ignis_ written above their chat log was enough to make him smile.

Because not only was Gladiolus Ignis' fan, they were friends as well. His unwavering support for the creator caused them to gain a level of familiarity, brief conversations on social media becoming the norm for the pair.

Gladiolus wrote out a quick message, biting back the smirk on his face to appear as though he was working. _New video is awesome as usual, Iggy!_ signed with a bright pink emoji heart; his signature, at this point. As Gladiolus scrolled up through the chat history, he was met with Ignis' previous friendly replies to his winky-faces and heart emojis; _Thanks, friend_ 's and _You're so supportive_ 's. Gladiolus respected all of Ignis' responses, but in his heart, he hoped that -- one day -- Ignis would take the romantic hint.

The work day couldn't end fast enough, Gladiolus' subway ride home full of fidgeting limbs and fingers running through his hair. The city of Insomnia was a blur as he rushed to his apartment, arousal steadily growing within him with every floor the elevator ascended.

He didn't bother changing out of his work clothes when he stepped inside, simply tossing his briefcase aside and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He undid his belt before flopping down on his sofa, a tent already beginning to form in his slacks.

Gladiolus sucked in a sharp breath when he slid his earphones in, Ignis' sultry emerald eyes staring him down through the screen. When he finally pressed play, and Ignis began to whisper in his left ear, Gladiolus' eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mind wandered, immersing himself completely in the auditory experience.

"Take those pants off for me, dearest," Ignis ordered in the most tender way.

Gladiolus obeyed this time, sliding his pants down around his ankles, spreading his legs in relief. His arousal was prominent in his boxers now, but he didn't dare touch himself; not unless Ignis told him to do so.

Ignis placed two kisses against his microphone, one for each ear, and every hair on Gladiolus' body stood on end. A soft chuckle from Ignis let that growl drowned out in the office finally bubble up.

"Always eager," Ignis teased, "...You know the rules, dear. Touch yourself; ready your body for me."

Gladiolus didn't need to be told twice. He nearly ripped his boxers from his legs, erection springing free and landing gently against his belly. Precum glistened in the dim lighting of his apartment, and he used a thumb to spread it across his sensitive tip, hips jerking upwards in the process.

"Good," Ignis praised. Soft shuffling could be heard; no doubt Ignis discarding his own clothes. A soft slap of skin against skin followed, and the telltale sounds of a man working his length were nearly inaudible. "You're so sexy when you please yourself for me."

Gladiolus worked his length slowly, reveling in the pleasure and the sounds of Ignis' breath growing more and more ragged. The sharp sound of skin slapping skin made Gladiolus jump. "I'm already hard for you, dearest," Ignis cooed, "can't wait to fuck you."

Gladiolus' ministrations grew more frequent. Ignis' breath shook in his right ear, tingles shooting all across his body and knees beginning to wobble. Ignis shifted, coming even closer to Gladiolus' right side, and let out a moan so laced with pure lust that it took everything Gladiolus had to not orgasm right then and there.

Ignis traded sides and let out a softer moan, breath blowing against the mic in a way that made Gladiolus swear he could feel the heat of Ignis' breath on his neck. He worked his length in time with the soft slaps of Ignis' audio, quickly reducing himself to a whimpering and grunting mess.

"I'm so close," spilled from Gladiolus' lips, "So close."

Ignis' breath trembled even more, moans and shaky sighs becoming more and more frequent, and Gladiolus knew that his orgasm was too on the horizon. "Should I let you cum?" Ignis asked himself in Gladiolus' left ear. He switched to the right when he continued, "Or would you prefer cumming on my cock?"

Ignis' voice was all around Gladiolus' head as he let out a drawn-out, passionate moan. Gladiolus' length twitched in his hand when Ignis followed the moan with a desperate hiss. "I can't wait," Ignis finished his thought, "Make yourself cum for me, dearest."

" _Fuuuuuck._ "

Gladiolus growled like an animal when his climax hit, working his length at a feverish pace. Cum stained his trembling fist and button-down, his apartment spinning around him as Ignis continued to moan in his ears. It took everything he had to yank his hand away from his still-twitching member, the intense stimulation knocking the wind out of Gladiolus' lungs.

Ignis' voice was still there in his ear, although no longer moaning and lust-filled, but now purring with the afterglow of an orgasm. "So good for me, dearest, " he praised. Gladiolus watched as Ignis' end-slate appeared on his phone screen, and Ignis signed off with, "Now...let's do that again, shall we?"

Gladiolus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. As his senses returned to him, he was quick to discard his ruined clothes and wash up. He was still sliding a pair of sweatpants on when his phone vibrated his coffee table, the screen turning on and off so quickly he almost missed the _New Message From Ignis_ that awaited him.

_Thank you, Gladio!_ the message said in a gray bubble, _Also; I wanted to let you know that I'll be in Insomnia this weekend. An event called ErotiCon is happening in the city's downtown, and I was invited. See you there?_

Eroti...Con...?  
Gladiolus became absorbed in his phone, search after search telling him about the convention.

_ErotiCon is a weekend of adult-only fun in the Insomnia Convention Center; three days of sexually educational panels, guests, events, and vendors_!  
 **[NEWLY-ANNOUNCED GUEST] IGNIS SCIENTIA -- EROTIC YOUTUBE ASMRTIST**

Gladiolus felt his heart start to race. He re-opened his texts with Ignis, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He wrote out, _I've never seen you before, so I'm nervous_ , but erased the vulnerable sentence. _Excited to see you! :)_ was what took its place and was sent.

Ignis' response was almost immediate. _Very. You've been so supportive for so long, it'll be my privilege to finally meet you!_ was signed with a heart emoji that brought a small smile to Gladiolus' face. The weekend can't come soon enough.

  
Gladiolus had four straight nights of Ignis-related dreams. Dreams of seeing him in person for the first time, of shaking his hand and praising his work; but also of having sex with him, right then and there on the convention floor. As Friday turned into Saturday, the dreams blended into one amalgamation of lust and anxiety, a dense ball of nerves Gladiolus carried with himself all the way to the Insomnia Convention Center.

With a convention badge in one hand and his cell phone in the other, Gladiolus used his height to his advantage as he navigated through the mass of people. Jazz music boomed through speakers in the halls, air full of the scents of rubber and expensive perfumes. Women dressed in lingerie or t-shirts with porn site logos, men in equally-as revealing attire; Gladiolus feeling out of place in an old band t-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans.

The crowd dissipated the further Gladiolus ventured into the convention center, and with every step he took, he felt his palms get more and more clammy. When he found a nearly-empty hall, he knew he'd reached his destination; there at his side was a pair of sealed double doors, a golden plaque above them reading _Conference Hall B_. Nervous eyes looked down at the phone clutched in Gladiolus' hands.

_@ignisscientia: i'll be in conference hall b at the convention this afternoon. come find me :)_

Gladiolus leaned against the wall as he tapped onto Ignis' profile, quickly pulling up their chat history. He began to type out a message, asking where his friend could be found in the labyrinth of the convention center, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused his amber eyes to snap up from the glowing screen.

The man standing before him was at least a head shorter, clad in attire almost too formal for an event such as ErotiCon. Matching black dress pants and shirt hugged his slender form in all the right places, and his emerald eyes twinkled when Gladiolus' own locked with them.

"Gladiolus, right?" he had a hand out, offering a handshake, "Ignis Scientia. I believe we've never met formally, face-to-face."

Gladiolus' hand was shaking when he extended it to Ignis, so desperately hoping his palm wasn't too sweaty. Nervous hands tossed his phone between them afterward, and he said, "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine," insisted Ignis, the smile he gave Gladiolus so charming the latter was lovestruck, "...My panel doesn't begin for another hour, so we're doing sound-checks. Care to join?"

Gladiolus was like a lost puppy as he followed Ignis into the conference hall, metal chairs with cushioned seats set up in rows facing a stage with a single long, black table upon it. The lights in the room were dim, but when Ignis looked over his shoulder to make sure Gladiolus was following him, his emerald eyes still held a breathtaking glow.

They sat at the table together, Ignis rambling into a microphone about the best-quality technology he uses to make his audios the best they can be. Every word leaving Ignis' lips went right into one of Gladiolus' ears, and out the other; eyes darting between Ignis' own, his lips, his shoulders and his delicate fingers giving the illusion that Gladiolus was paying attention.

Ignis has started to ramble about 3D audio now; Gladiolus' personal favorite, as he knew. Even so, Gladiolus' mind couldn't focus on Ignis' words; instead focusing on the man himself. Truly drinking in his features for the first time, Gladiolus felt such a pure warmth in his chest. Every daydream and fleeting romantic thought he's ever had of Ignis came flooding back to him, and he blissfully sighed when he realized the man sitting at his side was even better than he could have imagined.

"Gladio?"

The soft hum of his name made Gladiolus jump in his seat. The mic has left Ignis' lips now, eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked at his friend. Gladiolus let out a nervous laugh, coughing into his fist before saying, "S-Sorry..."

"Anything the matter?" Ignis wouldn't let it go, "Have you had anything to eat? We have refreshments backstage."

_Just realizing I'm head over heels for you_ , is what Gladiolus wanted to say, _No big deal!_

"I'm alright," he insisted instead with a wave of a hand, "Just...excited. Starstruck."

"Come now, I'm nothing special," Ignis protested, "If anyone is, it's you; your months-long support has gotten me here."

Gladiolus felt as though he were floating. A goofy smile spread across his lips, Ignis mirroring it, much to his delight. "...That means a lot, comin' from you, y'know. I..."

Gladiolus' voice faded out. Ignis' eyebrows raised, waiting for his friend to continue his sentence, but Gladiolus couldn't find the courage. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, brain working at full capacity while searching for a way to rephrase his confession.

"You're rather handsome," Ignis said so quietly, Gladiolus almost missed it.

The room suddenly felt like it were on fire. "I-I'm--You--What?" he stuttered.

Ignis casually shrugged, much to Gladiolus' disbelief. "I've met a lot of my...supporters...before, but none of them have stuck with me the way you do. You're a great friend, and quite the looker."

Gladiolus' lips parted as he began a desperate search for the right words, but an unfamiliar face entered the conversation before he could say a word. The back of the stranger's shirt read _STAFF_ as he dipped under the table to examine speakers that hid below, and he popped back up to say, "Ten minutes to go, Ignis."

"Right," Ignis' attention didn't shift away from Gladiolus for a minute. The smile on his face was playful when he said, "Take a seat. You'll enjoy the show."

Gladiolus was in a haze when he obeyed, taking a front-and-center seat before the fans even began to enter. They raced to the closest seats they could find, two sections of five rows of seats filling up in no time flat. Gladiolus looked down at his phone, doing anything to calm his nerves. Ignis just called him handsome -- out of _nowhere!_ What was he supposed to do after that? Just pretend everything was normal?

The panel began quickly, Ignis' introduction as formal and charming as ever. He spoke about upcoming projects and convention appearances, his every word and movement as he told his tales entrancing the mostly-female audience. Gladiolus was sneaky to look around for anyone like him, eventually locking eyes with another man in the second section and forming a silent bond in solidarity.

Storytelling quickly turning into Q-and-A, excited hands raising before Ignis' responses were even though. Most were expected; _Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Do you like living in Lestallum_? As were the answers; _No. No. It's a lovely city; albeit a bit warm._

One frantic fan, a woman Ignis' peer, waved her entire body as though she were made of gelatin when the floor was open for questions. Ignis' eyes finally locked on her, and with a laugh that was music to Gladiolus' ears, he asked, "You, in the black tee; what's your question, dearest?"

She was out of breath when she shot out of her seat to be heard properly. "What would you say your ideal type is, Iggy?"

Ignis hummed, eyes turning to the ceiling as he thought. They began to scan the audience, as if the answer lay within. He slowly began, "I wouldn't say I have a type."  
The woman looked deflated, but perked up when Ignis continued, "But..."

His eyes slowed their scan through the faces. He took a good look at everyone in the row directly in front of him, drinking in the diversity that was before him. When his eyes finally stopped, they were locked onto...

"Gladio," Ignis cooed in a way that made the audience swoon, "Mind coming up here a moment?"

Gladiolus was as stiff as a statue when he stood out of his chair, his height immediately drawing everyone's attention. He slid into the seat at Ignis' side, but not before giving everyone an exaggerated bow to muster laughs out of them and himself.

One of Ignis' hands came to rest over Gladiolus' own on the table, cooes echoing around the room. "This is Gladiolus; a fine specimen of a man, if I do say so myself."

Gladiolus played along. He shot Ignis a wink and an air-kiss, much to the audience's delight. The only reply Ignis could muster was a shy laugh, burying his face into the crook of the arm that held his microphone to his lips. The audience erupted in conversation and exclamations, hands shooting up for even more questions.

The hour-long panel went off without a hitch, Gladiolus quickly becoming Ignis' co-host; finally breaking out of the shell his crush caused him to retreat into. Making the audience howl with laughter brought a smile to Gladiolus' face, but it didn't hold a candle to the cloud-nine feeling of seeing Ignis smile because of him.

Afternoon faded into evening, the cool summer air a welcome feeling after being indoors all day. The streets were crowded with convention-goers covered in baggy clothes as they rushed between hotels and restaurants, the convention winding down along with the day. As the duo left the Insomnia Convention Center, their destination was unknown, until Ignis broke the silence.

"Thank you for joining my panel today," he said, "I...felt more comfortable with a familiar face at my side."

Gladiolus hummed. "The pleasure's all mine."

Ignis chuckled at the echo of his greeting that afternoon. He sighed into the evening, bashful while watching his feet hit the pavement as he said, "Thank you for...being receptive to that ideal type talk, too."

Gladiolus tested the waters as they crossed the street. "You were pretty open to it. Are you...?"

The two shared a look for a few moments, Gladiolus' blood running cold with every passing second. Eventually, Ignis hummed, "Yeah."

"Y-Yeah...?" Gladiolus wanted to hear it word for word.

"I'm bisexual, to be specific," Ignis lifted a weight off Gladiolus' shoulders.

It took everything Gladiolus had to not let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gay."

Ignis stopped in his tracks, much to Gladiolus' dismay. Ignis finally took a moment to look Gladiolus up and down, finally taking in every detail of his physique; his substantial height, chiseled jaw paired with gentle amber eyes, lips that curved into the sweetest of smiles when he realized Ignis was checking him out.

Ignis was over-the-top when he turned on the heel of his loafer, dropping down to a ninety-degree bow to offer his hand to Gladiolus and ask, "Care to accompany on this night, dearest?"

Gladiolus howled with laughter. When he took Ignis' hand in his, he was taken aback by how soft they were against his own, callused by years of weightlifting and physical activity. "It would be an honor."

Gladiolus' stomach was in knots as Ignis lead him down the street, blazing passed restaurant after restaurant and store after store. Gladiolus dodged convention-goers as they proceeded, streetlights turning on as they went to light their way. Their brief adventure ended as quickly as it started, a steady stream of people walking through a pair of automatic doors shaded under a concrete veranda.

Ignis was silent as he lead Gladiolus through the doors, the luxurious lobby awaiting them finally making him realize the gravity of his situation. He took in a sharp breath, grabbing Ignis' attention. "Do you not want to...?" began Ignis.

Gladiolus shut him down immediately. "Of course I do. Just nervous."

Ignis' lips curved into a sly smile as he continued to lead his friend to an -- thankfully, unoccupied -- elevator. When the doors shut before them, Gladiolus couldn't hold it in anymore.

He grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, delicately pulling him close and into a lust-filled kiss. Ignis' hands were quick to rest on Gladiolus' waist, creases forming in his shoes as he stood on his toes to match his companion's height. Their bodies were entwined, and their tongues soon followed; Ignis' mouth becoming the center of the action.

Gladiolus' tongue was still in his lover's mouth when the elevator dinged to signal their arrival. Their lips were pink and kiss-swollen when they pulled away, glistening with one another's saliva. No words were exchanged when Ignis took the lead, making a bee-line for what luckily was the nearest room. Anxious hands fumbled with the keycard, the door not opening soon enough.

Gladiolus kicked the door shut in their wake, wasting no time in pulling Ignis close and whispering in his ear, "You have no idea how ready I am for this."

Ignis purred in Gladiolus' ear in return. "Show me, Gladio."

Their lips were caught in a heated kiss once again, all saliva and lip-biting. When they would break apart for air, even in the darkness, Ignis' eyes would glow with a beauty that took Gladiolus' breath away. Still breathing heavily, he leaned forward to trace kisses along Ignis' jawline, soft nibbles to his earlobes inspiring the softest of moans. Gladiolus took his time kissing down his neck, waiting until he found the perfect spot to start his assault.

" _Aaah--!_ "  
There it is.

Gladiolus took the sensitive flesh connecting Ignis' neck and collarbone between his lips, sucking and biting and swirling his tongue until it started to turn the most gentle shade of pink. Ignis was putty in Gladiolus' arms, hands digging into the cotton of his t-shirt.

Shaky hands were reluctant to pull Gladiolus' jaw away, the lovers' eyes locking once again. Ignis' pupils were blown out now, pure passion deep within them. "It's not fair if you have all the fun, now, is it?" he purred.

Ignis still had to stand on his toes to reach Gladiolus' neck, finding the sensitive spot under his jaw almost immediately. Gladiolus let out a desperate whine as Ignis' hands explored every muscle on his body, hands trailing dangerously close to his ever-growing arousal.

Ignis' thigh so gently grazed the tent forming in Gladiolus' jeans, and the whine he let out was so incredibly desperate, much to Ignis' joy. "Excited, are we?"

"Very," Gladiolus growled, eyes now turning to look down between the two of them. He reached forward between Ignis' legs, pleased to feel a bulge in his palm. He smirked. "You are, too, Iggy."

Ignis mirrored his lover's smile as well as his actions, hands reaching down to unbutton Gladiolus' jeans and somewhat free his growing erection. "Allow me, Gladio."

Gladiolus' arms raised to make room as Ignis slid his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion, garments bunching around his knees. He let out a groan when his length was freed and smiled when Ignis began to admire it. A hand came to rest on Ignis' shoulder, and Gladiolus' voice was breathy as he whispered, "Suck it for me, sweetheart."

Ignis didn't have to be told twice. He sank to his knees with grace, reaching forward to work Gladiolus' length, spreading precum across his tip as he did so. His lips hovered dangerously over the pink tip, the anticipation making Gladiolus suck his teeth.

Ignis peered up at Gladiolus over the frame of his glasses, the sight of him red-faced and with his lips parted bringing the sexyist of smirks to his face. When he began to sink down on Gladiolus' length, the desperate moan that left his lips only caused his smile to grow; along with something hiding between his legs.

Ignis was a master at sucking Gladiolus' cock, saliva lubricating it every time Ignis took it back into the warm cavern of his mouth. With what remained exposed, Ignis used a hand to meet his lips halfway, spiraling Gladiolus into a lust-filled haze.

A hand came to knot itself in Ignis' sandy locks, forcing his head up and down his length at an accelerated pace. Gladiolus' tip hit the back of Ignis' throat, Ignis' gag heightening his pleasure until it was almost unbearable.

There were goosebumps all over Gladiolus' skin when he pulled Ignis away from his arousal, a trail of saliva and precum connecting them. Gladiolus' breath was shaking when he pleaded, "I need to fuck you, Ignis."

He was quick to rise to his feet again and pull Gladiolus into a heated kiss, Gladiolus following his lead as he backed up towards the single bed in the hotel room. The kiss broke apart when the backs of Ignis' knees hit the mattress, and Ignis ordered, "Take your clothes off, dearest."

Watching a clumsy Gladiolus clamber out of his clothes brought a smile to Ignis' face as he too stripped down, hissing when his own length sprung free of its confines. Gladiolus was hypnotized by his every movement as Ignis rummaged through the drawers of a bedside table, tossing a bottle of lube and a single condom onto the bed.

"Top or bottom?" Ignis asked so casually it inspired a chuckle from Gladiolus.

"Top," he insisted, "Always."

Ignis purred in glee at that. "A momentous occasion for me; I usually always top."  
Gladiolus laughed at that, too.

When Ignis spread out on the bed, it took everything Gladiolus had to not take him then and there. Ignis laid on his back, legs spread revealing his bright-pink erection and his ring of muscles that was oh-so welcoming to two lubed-up fingers. Gladiolus couldn't take his eyes off his lover as he slid the condom over his erection, lubing it up for good measure.

Ignis' eyes were half-lidded as he looked up to Gladiolus. "Are you ready?" Gladiolus hummed.

Ignis was breathless as he nodded. He watched as Gladiolus lined his length up with his awaiting hole, and when his tip sank inside, Ignis let out the most delicious of moans. Gladiolus echoed with every centimeter he moved, a shaky groan leaving his lips when his full length was surrounded by the warmth of Ignis' muscles.

The pace of thrusts he set was overwhelming. Ignis' nails came to dig into Gladiolus' back as the mattress creaked under them, jaw hanging open but the only sound to be heard was skin slapping against skin.

Every one of Gladiolus' thrusts hit a spot inside Ignis that had him seeing stars. His true demeanor in bed was the total opposite of his erotic audios; Ignis reduced to a breathless mess at the complete mercy of his top.

Gladiolus' hips stopped their relentless assault as he caught his breath, the halt in motion making Ignis whimper. Ignis rolled his hips to make up for it, and Gladiolus let out a growl so passionate and primal Ignis felt his climax threaten to bubble up.

"Do that again and I'll cum," Gladiolus' breath was hot on Ignis' neck as he growled into his ear.

Ignis tested the waters. He rolled his hips again; slower this time, enjoying the delicious feeling of Gladiolus' cock rubbing against his tender g-spot. Gladiolus growled again, hands at either side of Ignis' head digging into the bedsheets. His cock twitched inside Ignis, Ignis' own twitching against his belly.

"Make me cum," Ignis begged more than ordered, "Please."

Gladiolus' arms wobbled as he shifted to re-position himself, but the strength in his thrusts refused to waver. He pounded into Ignis, so blinded by lust he nearly missed the sight of Ignis' orgasm; hot ribbons of cum spurting onto their bellies and emerald eyes rolling into the back of his head. His clenching muscles finally pushed Gladiolus over the edge, a final thrust shaking the bed as he filled his condom with a grunt.

Gladiolus' entire body was jelly when he rolled over to lay at Ignis' side, both men entirely spent. Ignis' head was slow to turn to look at Gladiolus, but when he did, he smiled; a tender, warm, caring smile that warmed the both of them from head to toe.

WIthout thinking, Gladiolus reached around Ignis to pull him into his arms, completely disregarding the mess of their lovemaking. Sleep was quick to overcome them, but before it did, Gladiolus whispered, "Goodnight...dearest."

  
The sun was blinding as it streamed through the open curtains, Gladiolus waking up with a grunt. The unfamiliar bedsheets took a moment to be recognized; as did the mass laying at his side. A pair of glasses sat on the bedside table, sandy locks the only thing peeking out of the cream-colored blankets. A smile spread across Gladiolus' face as he turned on his side, arms snaking around the blanket burrito and pulling it and its contents close to his chest.

A delighted hum was muffled by the sheets. "Gladio...good morning."

"Morning, Iggy," his voice was rough with sleep as he greeted his lover, "...All rested after last night?"

"Very," Ignis grunted as he freed himself from his comfortable restraints to face his companion. The two shared a knowing look, complexions glowing as they basked in the morning-after feeling. Ignis' eyes drifted to the window over Gladiolus' shoulder as he mumbled, "I've never done this before...made love with one of my "fans."

"Hey," Gladiolus protested, "We're friends! Unless you wanna be something more, after last night."

Ignis shot Gladiolus a tender smile. Without hesitation, he confessed, "I'd love that."

Fireworks went off in Gladiolus' mind. Just 24 hours ago, he anticipated what video Ignis was going to upload next; now, here he was, sharing a bed with the man he fantasized about for months on end.

The first kiss he shared with his boyfriend, morning breath and all, ended up being one of the best of his entire life.


End file.
